


Larger Than Life

by Lamusicaevita



Series: Angelic Tendencies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angels are Dicks, F/M, Gabriel is overprotective, NSFW, Smut, Vampires, plus size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamusicaevita/pseuds/Lamusicaevita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is plus sized and comes in contact with the Winchesters during a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! Any constructive comments welcome! There's no smut yet, but there may be in the next few parts! Let me know what you think!

It was a hunt like any other. A nest of vampires had sprung up in your territory and you were on it as soon as you caught wind of their first abduction. 

You'd been hunting since you were fifteen, mostly taking down small time demons and the occasional ghost or poltergeist. You only got into the heavy stuff when you turned twenty two, when the apocalypse began. Suddenly there were monsters and other supernatural beings of all kinds everywhere and not enough experienced hunters to deal with them.

Since then, your “work” dragged you all over the country, and even all through Heaven and Hell. Long term relationships were a no-no. Sure, you collaborated with hunters on occasion and a few of those hunts ended in drunken one night stands. Never anything longer than that. Never anything serious. The longest contact you'd ever had with anyone was with your mother, a now-retired hunter. She'd taught you everything you knew about supernaturals and she'd taught you well.

You approached the nest's HQ, a large house on the rich side of town, just like all the others on the block. While the whole house aspect was unusual for vampires, its near mansion size and seclusion from the busy part of the city allowed you to see why they had chosen it. Opening the trunk of your 2005 Chevrolet Equinox, you pulled out an ax and a machete tucking them both into your belt. You stared for a moment then took a big breath and sneaked around to the back door, ready for anything.

Five vampires. There were only five and they were all fairly new and easy to take down. Beheaded and burned with ease, it was child's play. The only snag was your machete's blade being ripped from its hilt by the last one, but your ax handled that nicely. You were just about to leave when you heard a loud crash and a deep, gruff voice yelling, “Sammy!” You immediately drew your ax and moved with purpose to the downstairs hall. You saw a man struggling with a vampire, obviously older than the rest. You recognized the man as none other than Dean Winchester.

“Dean?” It came from beneath you, probably the basement. The voice most likely belonged to Dean's younger brother, Sam. Those two were infamous in the hunting community, dubbed, “the morons who jump-started the apocalypse,” among other things. Everyone knew that if you found yourself in the presence of a Winchester, you weren't going to survive.

In any event, Dean was still a person and deserved to be saved. You hurled your ax, it sliced clean through the vamps neck. Her body fell one way, her head fell the other, rolling a little. Dean stood still, petrified. 

“No need to thank me.” You sauntered forward, fixing your belt. Sam rushed in and stopped short. Both men stared at you, mouths agape. “What's the matter boys? Vamp got your tongue?”

“Y-you're a hunter?” Dean questioned, taking a tentative step toward you, gesturing with his hand. You led their eyes to the ax sticking out of the wall.

“Yeah, it would seem so.” They focused back on you to continue staring.

“But you're so-” Dean stopped, realizing what he was about to say. It was obvious that he didn't want to offend, but was utterly taken aback.

“Fat? Yeah, and?” Sure, most hunters were in better shape than you, but you got by fine. Better than most.  
“How do you... survive? Forgive our insensitivity, but isn't the physicality of hunting a little difficult on you?” Sam looked at you apologetically, but he sounded genuinely concerned.

“I'm stronger than you think. And as for fleeing, when you two find something that you can't face, you turn and run from it. I look 'em straight in the eye and take 'em down.” Dean looks perplexed, but also as if he wants to say something. His mouth stay shut, however. “You'd be surprised how many supernaturals can't bench press 350.” Sam shrugged and collected the vampire, going to burn her. Dean cleared his throat and straightened up. When Sam was gone, he spoke.

“Well uh, thanks, you know, for uh...” He was absolutely flustered.

“Saving your ass?” You suggested.

“Yeah. That.” He looked down.

“No problem.” You yanked your ax from the wall and began walking toward the door.

“Wait!” Dean called. He jogged to you, stopping as you turned to look at him. “Let me buy you a drink. As some thanks.” He flashed a smile, it weakened your tough stance significantly. Sam came from around back, stopping next to Dean. 

“Uh, sure, just follow me. We'll hit up Eggert's.”

“I'll just ride with you,” He said quickly. “Sammy's not really the drinking type. Sam, you uh mind taking Baby back to the motel?” Sam stared down at him, flabbergasted. 

“Oh. Okay.” He agreed.

“Great. Let's go...” He paused.

“(Y/n).” 

“(Y/n). I'm-”

“Dean Winchester. I know.” He smiled nervously.

“Shall we then?” He gestured to your car.

“We shall.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to heat up between Dean and the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two, lovelies! Enjoy!

Dean and you had similar tastes. A few shots of whiskey and a beer later, you were both a lot less tense. There was less awkward interaction, and more laughter, story swapping, and surprisingly (mostly to you) flirting. 

“So how does a girl like you end up a hunter?” You'd both gotten over the elephant in the room and you let him know that you were perfectly fine with answering any of his weight-related questions. He'd asked a million and one times in the car if you were sure. Every single time you told him that it was completely okay as long as he wasn't a douchebag about it. 

“My mother was in the business. She taught me everything I know. She started me hunting when I turned fifteen, but she never let me forget that all that stuff was real. I asked for a nightlight when I was five, she told me that anything that would come and get me at night would not be deterred by a tiny, bulb.”

“Sounds like my dad. I was raised hunting. I was just a little boy when my mom was killed by a yellow-eyed demon. My dad never let it go. He dragged me and Sammy all over, looking for him. Eventually we just started hunting everything.” 

“Yellow-eyed demon? Azazel?” Deans eyes widened.

“How did yo-”

“I've interrogated many a demon. And an angel or two.” You sat up proudly.

“You're amazing.” He was starry eyed. 

“I'm just an average hunter.” You blushed, looking at the table.

“No, no, I mean here you are,” He gestured. “In all your glory, and you managed to take down six vampires on your own, and you've been alone for years! You're incredible, (Y/n).”

“Dean...” You began.

“I'm serious. I wish I was more like you, instead of a piece of shit hunter.”

“Dean, you and your brother are the greatest hunters in existence! Whether anyone else will admit it, we all take our cues from you guys. Don't water yourself down. You're 100 proof.” He looked over you, then suddenly his lips were on yours. His lips were so soft, but so strong and sure. You could feel the scruff of his incoming beard on your face. He placed a hand on your neck, the intensity of the kiss growing and growing. You felt lightheaded for a moment but then your mind flooded with thoughts. All your life you were told to stay away from guys like Dean. They were “off limits to girls your size.” Yet here you were in the middle of a bar shamelessly making out with Dean freakin' Winchester! 

In a moment of clarity, your thoughts from earlier crossed your mind. “ If you found yourself in the presence of a Winchester, you weren't going to survive.” As much as you wanted to continue, you forced yourself to push away from him. You both looked around, only a few people had noticed. When you looked into Dean's emerald eyes, they were fixed on your own, staring straight through you.

“Dean,” You whispered. “We can't.” You felt disappointed in yourself. In the eleven years that you'd been hunting, you'd never run away from anything. All it took was a human man's seduction to send your tail between your legs.

Before Dean could say anything, the waitress came by. A typical bimbo, long brunette hair, a small waist and a modest bust. She was everything you weren't. She looked at you with obvious disgust, having been one of the people who'd seen you and Dean. She focused her attention on Dean. “Here's your check. And,” She giggled, taking his hand. “He's my number.” Anger overruled all other thoughts and emotions. 

You slapped her hand away, trying to refrain from slapping her anywhere else. “Listen here, girlie. This man is mine. You may recall us playing tonsil hockey a few minutes ago? Step off, bitch.”

“Now wait a minute!” You threw a fifty on the table, standing.

“Use the tip to buy some fucking manners.” You stormed out of the bar, Dean followed right behind you as you went for your car. He turned you around and forced you against the back door. 

“I was so wrong about girls your size, (Y/n).” He confessed. 

“What makes you say that?”

“Because I am so turned on right now.” He pressed his lower body to yours, his hardness rubbed against you. You looked up at him, stupefied. He ran a hand down your side, savouring your every curve. His hand came to rest on your hip, pulling you even closer to him. Again, Dean crushed his lips to yours, and you were grateful for the night masking your actions.

As you hooked your arms behind his neck, his hands slipped down to grip your butt. He squeezed hard. “Fuck. I love your ass, (Y/n).” You bit your lip as he moved to bite your neck. A small noise escaped your mouth prompting a chuckle from Dean. He spoke between heavy breaths. “So how bout this, we head to my motel room, kick Sammy out, and I take care of you?”

“Or,” You pulled him up to look at you. “We head to my place and I show you what you've been missing out on.” Desire danced in his eyes as he looked down at you. He groaned as you rolled your hips in the most teasing way you could. 

“Let's do that. And now, before you drive me crazy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut.

The ride from Eggert's was less than ten minutes, but it felt like eons. Dean kept running his hand over your thigh and talking dirty. It took all your strength to focus on the road.

“(Y/n), I can't take it! I want you so badly!” Dean confessed, almost whining.

“Not much longer, it's right up the road.” You pulled into the driveway of your two bedroom home, Dean was out of the car before you hit the brake. He bounded around the front of the car to pull you out and into his arms. His hands snaked around your wide hips to come together at the small of your back. He kissed you deeply. You felt his tongue press against your lips, you parted your lips to allow him to gently push his tongue in. Usually tongue kissing was a nuisance. It felt like whoever you were kissing was either trying to eat you or shove their tongue in your mouth far enough to lick your uvula. With Dean, it was different. Sweet.

He explored your mouth thoughtfully, you could still taste the whiskey on his breath. He tapped your tongue with his own then retreated. You mimicked him and suddenly you were both laughing lightly while you played “tag” with your tongues.

Meanwhile, you were running your fingers through Dean's hair as well as tracing down his chiseled body. It amazed you that he was doing the same, never turned away by your love handles. The euphemism had always annoyed you, but nonetheless it was refreshing that a man was exploring the lumps and bumps that made up your body instead of trying to avoid them completely.

You smiled and took Dean's hand and led him up to the front door, you let go to find your key and unlock the door. Stepping inside, you turned on the hall light. Your dog came rushing in, barking at the stranger that you'd brought home.

“It's okay, sweetie.” You scratched her head. “He's a good guy.” She sat and looked up at Dean, her head cocked to the side. Dean let her sniff his hand and she leaned in to let him pet her. 

“She's almost as cute as her owner.” He flashed that breathtaking smile again, his green eyes sparkling. You pulled him down by the collar of his leather jacket and kissed him, rubbing your nose against his. 

“We're going to have to lock up that tongue with the silver.”

“Sweetheart, you're going to want this tongue free, trust me.” You helped him remove his jacket and you hung it on the banister, you placed yours on top of it.

“Come on, sweet talker.” You led him up to your bedroom, shutting the door so that you wouldn't be disturbed, and then it was on.

Clothes flew in all directions. Soon you were both in your underwear marveling at each other. Dean pushed you down on the bed and stared down at you, focusing on your stomach. You felt sheepish and immediately you wanted to cover up and shield yourself from his gaze.

“God, you're so fucking beautiful.” He whispered. “And I gotta say right now that I can't see why women are so tightly wound about stretch marks.” He ran his fingers across yours, making you shiver with pleasure. You'd never been touched so lightly, so thoughtfully.

“Why do you say that?”

“I mean, they look lightning bolts. It's just... it's fucking cool.” You started laughing, barely able to talk.

“Oh, God. Dean you're perfect.

“As are you.” He knelt, placing his head between your legs. You held your breath as he kissed over your underwear. You bit your lip as he gripped the sides of your underwear and began to pull them off. He then stood and climbed on the bed to bite your neck once more before moving down to lick the top of your breast. The combination of his tongue and the cool air in your bedroom made your nipples so hard that they ached.

Expertly, Dean pulled you up and unhooked your bra with one hand. He tossed the article of clothing away and put his mouth to your nipple. His teeth grazed it lightly as his hand caressed your naked body. He looked up at you, those green eyes smoldering. The dim light in your room made him look almost angelic.

“Ass. Boobs. Badass beyond measure, where've you been all my life, (Y/n)?” He asked.

“Doing my job.” You winked. He flicked your nipple. “Jerk.” You laughed.

“Bitch.” He smiled, then that smile disappeared, he stared down at you for a moment, then SNAP! Just like that he gained a fierceness that was almost animalistic. He was biting and sucking all over your neck and chest. You were gasping with each touch of his lips to your skin. “I need you.” He groaned, stroking the hardness that was contained by his boxer briefs. 

“Why wait, baby?” You tugged at his underwear and he allowed you to unleash his cock. It sprang out, standing at full attention. You could see what all the fuss was about. He spoke as he stood to kick off his underwear fully.

“What? No foreplay?”

“We'll have to take a rain check. I don't think I can wait anymore.”All along you'd been getting wetter and wetter. From the moment Dean had kissed you in the bar, it had started. A tingle in your nether regions and as Dean continued to feel and touch you, the worse, or better, it got. At that moment, you knew that you had to be pooling.

Dean reached down and slipped a finger into you. An almost inhuman sound escaped your lips. He smiled devilishly and removed it. His fingers wandered and explored your wet folds, you moaned with every touch. You reached to grab his cock and jerk him off slowly. He groaned and dipped his finger back into you, adding another. He looked down at you with an even slier expression than before. Suddenly he moved his hand rapidly, your entire body shook with pleasure 

“Dean!” You gasped, letting go of his cock and taking hold of his hand. Your fingers intertwined as he drove you to a limit that you'd never gotten to before. You were thrown into an orgasm like never before, it was so intense that you screamed out. You felt beyond wet, and didn't know why.

“Holy shit, (Y/n)! You're a squirter!”

“What?” You breathed. Dean removed his fingers and you leaned up to see a giant wet spot on your bed. You looked at Dean who was sporting an amused grin. “Shut up.” He laughed.

“Condom?”

“Nightstand.” He grabbed one and put it on, it was your turn to smile. 

“What kinda girl keeps hot pink condoms?” 

“They were a gift, just go with it.” You pulled him down to kiss you.

Then there was bliss. Nothing but bliss as Dean finally pushed into you. He began slowly, but the throes of passion took hold and he thrust into you all at once, moaning your name. He took off pounding into you relentlessly. You held onto his biceps for dear life. “Dean! You're gonna break me!” You cried. He stopped, then continued, but much slower than before. “Hey. Who fucking said that I didn't WANT to be broken?”

“Shit, (y/n), I swear you could make me cum just talking.”

“Oh, does Dean like it when the ladies talk dirty to him?”

“Hell yeah!” You were going to say more, but you lost the ability to speak as he thrust into you a bit faster. Not as fast as before, but it was extremely pleasant. He leaned in to kiss you again. Your nails raked across his back and you whimpered as he slammed into you. “Does (y/n) like to be screwed like this?” He teased.

“Dean Winchester, you really are the Casanova that everyone says you are.” He chuckled.

“Thank you.” He reached a hand between you to rub your clit. Again you cried out in orgasm, Dean didn't let up. Waves of pleasure crashed over you and you couldn't even breathe until it was over. You gasped for breath as Dean began to moan loudly and much more sporadically above you. His gripped at you, grabbing breast and stomach and whatever flesh his hands could find. His wandering hands were wonderful. Combined with the sight of his coming climax, it was all enough to make you orgasm again. “I'm gonna cum!” He shouted. You kissed him and bit at his neck as he groaned, his cock began to spasm inside of you. Dean rode out his orgasm and collapsed on top of you. You traced circles on hs back with you fingertips as he huffed and panted. 

Dean pulled out of you and stood, removing the condom and disposing of it. He used a tissue to clean himself up, throwing that away as well. Careful to avoid the wet spot, he climbed into bed beside you. He nuzzled your neck. “Never took you for much of a cuddler.”

“There's a lot you don't know about me.” He kissed your shoulder blade, his hand rubbed over your thigh and he squeezed your ass once more. You could almost feel him smiling. “(Y/n)?”

“Yes?”

“Hunt with me.” He proposed.

“Okay.” You agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Crowley can do the thing, so can you. There will be one to two more chapters, not sure yet!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long! By the way, my tumblr is http://quayah-lamusicaevita.tumblr.com. I post some stuff and say some words. Enjoy! I have some news!

You awoke to the sound of rain beating against your window. You lay with your eyes shut, content as the small aches in your hips reminded you of the last night’s events. Turning over and opening your eyes, you found that the other side of the bed was vacant. 

You sat up, careful of your pain, and found no traces of Dean at all. Tears began to well up and spill over. “I should have known.” You whispered to yourself. Men like Dean didn’t stick around after sex, and they certainly didn’t ever have true intentions of adopting a girl like you into their hunting troupe. 

Your stomach growled, pulling you from your thoughts. You wiped your eyes and stood, intent on heading downstairs and grabbing some grub for you and your canine companion, who was also not around. You supposed that she was somewhere else sleeping. 

“Wallowing will get you no where, (Y/N).” You murmured as you walked. And it was true. There was no time to pity yourself when there were probably jobs piling up. 

You stopped dead in your tracks at the entrance to the kitchen. Dean stood at the stove, flipping a pancake. “Dean?” He turned and smiled wide. He turned the stove off and put the pancake onto a plate with a few others, as well as some eggs and bacon. Dean came over to kiss your cheek and give you a hug.

“Morning, sweetheart.”

“You stayed.”

“Of course, did you expect me not to?” You laid your head on his chest, breathing in his cologne. A few more tears fell out, staining his black t-shirt. You sniffled. 

“No.” Your voice cracked a little.

“Hey, hey. Are you crying?” He sat you in a chair and pulled up another in front of you. “Don’t cry, baby. I couldn’t leave you. I wanted to have a nice breakfast with you. Your pup woke me so I fed her and started cooking. I’m sorry I scared you, honey.”

“It’s alright. I’m just used to people being gone when I wake up.”

“Never again. I’m taking you anywhere I go. Better yet, I’d follow anywhere you lead. To the ends of the Earth, (Y/N).”

“Yeah, about us hunting together. Shouldn’t you run that by Sam?”

“Probably. I think he’ll be okay. We’ll head the motel after breakfast.” He got up and grabbed the two plates of food. You then noticed that there were two place settings on the table. He placed one in front of you and the other on the second setting. “I kinda raided your fridge and cabinets. Hope that’s okay.” He revealed two champagne glasses filled with orange juice.”

“Mimosa?” He nodded.

“I wanted to give you the best I could.”

“Dean Winchester, you big softie.” You teased, winking.

“Hush, eat.” You did as you were told, smiling about making him blush. The food was delicious, the best home-cooked meal you’d had in a long time. As you ate, you and Dean discussed possibilities. 

“I can always get my friend Rita to watch the house, but what about AC?”

“Acey?” Dean questioned, obviously confused.

“My dog. AC. You know, like AC/DC, except that AC stands for Alice Cooper. Get it?” Dean stared at you, awe-struck. 

“(Y/F/N), you are a goddess.” Suddenly he seemed to be deep in thought. He tackled you. “Or a siren.” He pressed his forearm into your throat.

“Dean.” You choked. “You’ve seen me in mirrors.” The realisation hit him then, he had. All night. Mirrors at the vampire nest, your car, Eggert’s, and especially the huge mirror that was your closet door. You’d stood in front of them all. He’d seen you in each one. Not a hair out of place.

While Dean was distracted, you seized an opportunity to flip him on his back and hold his hands above his head. That same look from last night flashed across his face, but still he said,

“Sorry.” He struggled, but seeing that his efforts were futile, he gave up. “Anyway, we got a place out in Lebanon. We could switch off living spaces.” You let him up. 

“Fair enough.” Dean’s now free hands sat on your hips. He began tracing around your thigh, his touch light and feathery. “So now what?”

“Well, we can fuck and then pack, or pack and then fuck.” His vulgarity surprised you.

“Is there a third option?” You were on the same page, but you wanted to tease him.”

“We could fuck while we pack.”

“You dog,” You leaned down to kiss him, laughing lightly. He knotted his fingers in your hair as you began to grind on him. You could feel him becoming stiff as you both continued making out like horny teenagers on your kitchen floor.

“I think I owe you from last night, let me up.” You climbed off of him and stood. He got to his feet and led you to the counter, lifting you onto it. 

“Dean!” You gasped in utter shock.

“I bench about 400.” He smirked. "Shirt off." He demanded. 

"I like it when you push me around." Your flirtatious grin brought him to assist you in undressing. "Let's go upstairs."

"Why move?" 

"Because as kinky as it is, we're not gonna fuck in my kitchen." You laughed, hopping down from the counter and moving past Dean. Well, you tried to at least. He caught you around your waist and pulled you close to him, reaching a hand into your underwear and between your legs. He nibbled your earlobe and whispered, 

"I wanna taste you. I want you to cum on my tongue." His gruff voice combined with his fingers toying with your clit made your knees weaken and goosebumps rise on your skin. He pulled his hand out of your pants and ran it up you stomach take hold of your breast. He rolled your nipple between his fingertips as he kissed your shoulder. 

You shuddered, gasping and moaning. He slapped your ass with his other hand and you yipped. "Come on, Dean!" You whined. He smiled and let you go.

“Alright, fine.” He gestured and you turned to walk. Dean’s large hand came down and slapped you hard on the ass.

“Dean!” You scolded, the sting of his sudden slam lingered, beginning to tingle. In truth, ass slapping had always turned you on, and when Dean did it, Christ, you went over the edge. You started yanking off Dean’s clothes, your swiftness surprised him, but he went along with you. You pulled him to the living and shoved him onto the couch. He looked up at you, questioning. “It’s not the kitchen.”

You straddled his lap and ran your nails down his chest, kissing him hungrily. He growled and his mouth went to work on your breasts, biting, licking, and sucking. You got down and undid his jeans, eager to see him naked once more, and even more eager to be caught in his grasp and intertwined with his body again. You both finished undressing, both sinking to the floor and again you marveled at one another as if last night you hadn’t really seen one another.

You grew to appreciate the freckles all over him, the tattoo on his chest, and his wonderfully crooked legs. 

Dean laid you down and bit his lip as he scootched down and placed his head between your legs. He smirked at you and gripped your legs and went to town on your wet pussy. You moaned and locked your fingers in his hair, he was teasing you, licking everywhere except your clit, and it was absolute torture! You were moaning his name and begging for more, but still he didn’t give you what you wanted. What you needed. 

Nonetheless, Dean drove you to the edge of the cliff in your mind, you screamed, “I’m gonna fucking cum!” 

He then decided to push you off of it.

He attacked the little bundle of nerves like there was no tomorrow, and you cried, oh Hell, you cried out. Your orgasm overtook you, making you feel that in that moment, there was nothing but you and Dean. You and some impossible invention of your greatest dreams. 

As if to make matters worse, Dean wasted no time. He wrapped your legs around him as you were just beginning to come down. He slammed into you, groaning and gasping in your ear as he took you. He held you tight in his arms as he thrusted into you, and you felt so safe. It was as if nothing would ever hurt you ever again. Safety came with Dean Winchester. You no longer worried about the stigma that followed him and his brother. You simply didn’t care. No man, hunter or civilian, had ever made you feel this way. After one night you felt that you could trust Dean with your life. Call it cheesy, call it cliche, but it was true. A man who could fight off men and monsters alike, and then fuck you so hard that you couldn’t even remember your own name. What woman wouldn’t love to find that? A man who didn’t give a shit that you were twice his size, he said that your stretchmarks were cool, he likened you to holy deities, he not once complained about any aspect of your body. He praised you. He treated you the way you had craved since you were old enough to know what you wanted out of a partner in life.

Dean was lost in pleasure, still moaning in your ear, his demeanor had gone from rough and wild to sensual and sweet. He was making love to you and you were soaking it up. He moaned your name and whimpered, a slave to your body. He grunted. “I’m so close, baby, so close.” He must have been pulled to reality for a moment. “Fuck, I’m not wearing a condom.”

“I’m on birth control.” You mentioned. If sleeping with sleezeballs had taught you anything at all, it was that you had to be prepared for anything. “Cum in me, Dean, please.” He moaned sharply, his rhythm faltering. 

“Oh, God, (Y/N).” He groaned. His hand glided up your body and came to grip your breast, his back arched a little more with each new thrust, he stared into your eyes and all at once he was cumming. He was hunched over you, lost in his climax.

He settled and pulled out, resting his head on your stomach.

Still holding your breast, he stayed there, you rubbed his cheek and occasionally stroked through his hair. He panted out, “Incredible.” You both just laid still, trying to even out your breathing. "Ready to get packed up?"

You sighed, "I suppose." AC came trotting in. "Dean. Maybe not."

"Why not?"

"I don't think I can leave AC behind. She's my best friend. I always take her on the road with me. She's a damn good hunter." AC laid down and pulled the best puppy dog eyes you had ever seen her pull. Dean's tough guy stance had already been broken, and it was crumbling now. 

"I can't believe I'm getting played by a woman and a dog." He sat up and looked at you both. "Sam's always wanted a dog." He grumbled. Overcome with joy, you got up to kiss Dean thankfully. You stood to head upstairs, careful not to leak. 

"Dean's a big softie!" You sang, taunting him. He got up. 

"Don't push it, (Y/N)." You giggled and bolted up to the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

"Care to join me?" 

"As much as I want to say hell yes, I don't wanna shower until I can actually change."

"Okay. Well I'll just be a few. You can start me packing. There's a couple duffles in the closet."

"I can do that." He smiled. 

 

A few hours later you were locking up your house and giving a key to Rita, trying to explain why you were suddenly taking off without mentioning hunting, or why it was with a stud that you were taking off. 

You and Dean drove up to the motel, his car sat right outside. Dean got out and walked over to it. 

"Good, Sammy took care of her." He rubbed the hood, examining the car closer. You stepped out, and let AC out of the back. She stood at your side, taking everything in, squirming on her leash. 

"Settle." You told her. She sat and panted. "Are you sure that Sam's gonna be okay with this?"

"Of course. And even if he isn't, you're still coming. You're a great hunter and an even better person in general. I'm not passing you up. I think we could learn a lot from each other." 

Sam came out of their room, obviously relieved to see his brother. “Finally, you’re back. You left your phone in the Impala.” He looked to you. “Nice to see you again. (Y/N), right?” 

“Yeah.” You smiled. “Good to see you too, Sammy.” He immediately looked at Dean with a bitch face to end all bitch faces. Dean suddenly became interested in a tiny speck of mud on his car. It was comical. Sam’s face softened when he noticed AC sitting beside you. He smiled and got on one knee to pet her. 

“Awww, who’s this?” She hopped up to all but tackle him, licking his face.

“This is AC.”

“She’s a sweetheart!” He laughed. “Who’s a good girl?!” Dean slipped his arm around your waist. 

“Glad you like her. Her and (Y/N) are moving into the bunker.” Sam froze and looked up at the two of you, worried. AC continued to play, not understanding.

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I might have to let this go on for much, much longer than originally planned. I thought of a story arc that you all may like. Let me know if you actually want a continuation!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And, as they say, "The plot thickens."

“Cas is gonna smite you!” Sam and Dean had been arguing for a solid twenty minutes while you and AC sat in the hotel room with them, just watching and listening.  
“Oh, so what, we can trust demons, but not (Y/N)? Come on, Sam!” It was an obvious low blow, Sam’s intensity in the argument kicked up after that quip, his stance much more defensive.  
“Ruby saved our lives a few times, remember? I didn’t know she’d turn out to be a crazy bitch and drive me to-” He paused, looking in your direction, “Anyway.”  
“What the hell do you call yesterday? She saved me from being vamp chow. And she, for good measure, is completely human. Passed every test.” Skeptical, Sam started prattling off.  
“Wolf?”  
“Nope.”  
“Demon.”  
“No.” Dean was clearly annoyed already, rolling his eyes.  
“Shifter, then.”  
“No, Sam! Trust me!”  
“I’m also not a siren.” You piped up.  
“God dammit, (Y/N). I apologized for that.”  
“I know, I just like teasing you. It’s fun.” He flipped you off passively, “Whenever, wherever, cowboy.”   
“And that! I don’t want to stay at the bunker with you and a live in fuck buddy!” You stood, figuring that you should probably step in now. You closed the small space between you and them. Standing next to Sam was a crime. You were only eye level with his chest. You tried a strong stance and spoke.  
“Sam, I get it. I wouldn’t trust a hunter after just a day either. The only reason I’m trusting that knucklehead,” You gestured, “Is because he managed to say all the right things. If I had any sense I’d be hightailing it out of here, but I’m giving you Winchesters a shot. Even knowing the inevitable fate of rolling with you two. I can handle myself though, and I can promise that I’ll do whatever to not make you super uncomfortable. Gimme some time, Sam. You’ll warm up.” He looked down at you, weary as ever, but he broke.  
“Fine. But you’re already on the job.” He fixed his gaze on Dean. “Cas called with a job. Demons doing something big. Warehouse out in Wichita that the angels can’t get into. He wants us to check it out.Got a day or two to do it, but Cas said the sooner the better.”  
“Okay, so let’s crank up Seven Nation Army and hit the road. We’re about a day out from Lebanon, and that’s an hour from Wichita if you’re driving right.”  
“See, Sam?” As knowledgeable as she is gorgeous.” He smiled, stepping behind you to wrap his arms around you and kiss your temple. You blushed under Sam’s judgemental eyes.  
“I don’t know who you are anymore.” He murmured turning away.  
About a day later, you’d followed Dean and Sam all the way to Kansas. Dean insisted that you take the to unpack and settle in while he and his brother did some research and spoke with whoever Cas was to discuss some things.  
AC wandered the bunker, no one seemed to mind. Sam even went around with her for a bit, softened by his affinity for her. You chalked up him not putting up more of a fuss about moving in to her. Dean gave you a tour of the bunker before leaving you in his room, which the two of you would now share.   
Unpacking only took you about two hours, and that was only because you were a little more interested in some of the items in Dean’s room than you ought to have been. With Sam gone to meet Cas, you just moved around the bunker, and you wondered why and how no other hunters knew about it. It occurred to you that it was most likely because the boys wanted it that way. Dean found you in the library and handed you a beer. The two of you sat and talked.  
“So, who’s this ‘Cas’ person?”  
“Castiel, he’s sort of the angel on our shoulders. He yanked me outta hell then stuck around. He’s a pretty good friend. I think you’ll like him.”  
“Friends with an angel.” You drank. “That’s something.”  
“It gets easier to cope with.” He took your hand, sort of toying with it. “How are you liking the bunker? AC seems happy.”   
“It’s great. I can get used to this place.” Dean leaned closer to kiss you. “I can really get used to this.” Sam burst in, rushed and out of breath. Dean kept kissing you, unfazed.  
“We’re going to Wichita.” He announced. You and Dean’s lips stayed together.  
“Far from this opera forevermore.” You sang together out of the sides of your mouths,   
“Enough White Stripes jokes!” You and Dean returned to what you’d been doing. “And enough of that! We gotta go.” You and Dean finally moved back from each other.  
“Alright, alright. Let me throw out some extra food and water for AC and we’ll go.”  
“Thought you said she goes with.” Dean inquired.  
“Only on week or longer trips. She knows the drill.” Dean seemed impressed.  
You knelt, placing two giant bowls on the floor in the kitchen. You know where your lawn is right?” AC barked then ran to the bathroom and back. “That’s my girl. Three days tops.” She whined.  
“(Y/N) are you coming?”  
“Promise.” You told her, grabbing your duffle. “Coming!”  
It was tense in that Impala. Apparently Sam has never taken the back seat, so when he found that you had slid into the passenger seat, it was an immediate relocation for you. You moved swiftly, not minding, and definitely not wanting to step on Sam’s toes anymore than you already had.   
And so you sat in the back seat, quietly singing along to whatever came through the speakers. You figured that it wouldn’t ruffle Sam’s feathers because Dean was at the wheel singing brazenly. And he wasn’t satisfied with just the lyrics, no. He sang the guitar solos and banged out drums on the wheel. For the most part you were reserved, but you gained a sense of confidence when Steppenwolf played.   
“Born to be wiiiiiiiild!”   
“Yeah!” Dean praised. And you both continued on like that. When the song ended ended, you waited for the next one.  
“Aaaaaah, you gonna take me home tonight? Aaaah, down beside that red fire light. Aaaaah, you gonna let it all hang out, Fat Bottomed Girls you make the rockin’ world go ‘round!” Sam reached quickly to change the station, but Dean slapped his hand away just as fast. In the rearview mirror he kept his eyes locked on yours for as long as safely possible as he sang out every single everloving word in that song. He’d look front for a second or two then those brilliant green eyes came right back to you. Butterflies flew inside you, again. Since you’d met Dean, you’d felt warmer, and happier. Everything just seemed brighter and better. You didn’t believe in the whole love at first sight thing, but since meeting Dean, you just could not shake the fact that you felt so different.  
Finally Sam got some gall built up and abruptly turned off the radio during an instrumental part. He and Dean exchanged looks but said nothing for a long time. You sat in the back seat and shut your eyes, just waiting out the ride. You heard little whispers, almost too quiet to understand. A few whispers came in clear.  
“This is a problem.”  
“This will change everything.”  
“Maybe it’s not true.”  
“She can’t be trusted.” You spoke with your eyes closed.  
“I’m not asleep.” You told them.  
“I know. You’re not doing a wicked chainsaw impression.” Dean joked. You opened your eyes and looked at him.   
“So we’re talking about me in hushed tones now?”  
“(Y/N), it’s been silent since Sam here turned off the radio. Maybe you were falling asleep.” You were taken back, you were sure that you’d heard voices. Maybe Dean was right. In any case, you sat back and kept waiting, a bit disgruntled.

Finally the car came to a stop in front of a huge white warehouse. A thick blue line of paint raced around the top. “That’s alot of noise.” Sam commented. You didn’t hear a damned thing. You held your tongue, not in the mood for another fight.  
“Alright.” You dug around in your duffle, unearthing a few things. “Let’s do this.”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Gonzales. We don’t just speed right in. We wait, we plan.” Dean informed you.  
“You’re boring. Come learn a thing or two, Winchester.” You stepped out, armed with a super soaker of holy water, and a pistol loaded with rock salt bullets. You began reciting the exorcism in your head, seeing as you hadn’t dealt with demons in about a year.  
“She’s crazy.” You heard Sam say, still you heard two doors open and close as you got close. As you approached the door, you found yourself unable to open it. Something was repelling you.  
"There's some kind of force field." You relayed, puzzled. Where the demons get this kind of magic you couldn't imagine. But you knew that it couldn't have come from anywhere good. Something fell in front of you and you were suddenly standing in a ring of fire. "What the hell?"   
After the initial panic, and exchanging a worried look with a frozen-in-place Dean, you tried putting it out. The holy water did absolutely nothing. With that plan out the window, so you just tried to jump out. You were forced back into the center of the circle and you fell to your knees. It felt as if someone was clutching your heart and squeezing it.   
"Dean!" You croaked. He dropped everything he was holding and ran for you. Sam tailed him. They were thrown back and they hit the ground pretty hard. A man appeared between the three of you. Even with his back turned to you, you recognized him as Crowley, the ruler of Hell. “Crowley, what the fuck?” You asked, finally finding the strength to your feet. Your heart now felt fine, but you felt significantly weakened. The heat of the fire was causing you to begin perspiring.   
“Moose. Squirrel. I thought you knew better than to try throwing curveballs at me.” He ignored you, instead focusing in on the boys.  
“What the hell are you talking about?”  
“Another angel? I thought you two only worked for Castiel.”  
“Wha-who?” Dean was flustered.  
“Castiel.” He held a hand above his head. “About yea high, trench coat?”  
“What do you mean another angel?” Sam’s jaw was clenched as he stared between you and the demon in front of you.  
“Your girlfriend here? The one practically glowing?” Dean stared at you, his face twisted. You read him as halfway pissed off and halfway heartbroken.  
“I’m- I’m not an angel.” You informed him.  
“That holy fire will disagree with you, darling.”   
Your thoughts were everywhere. There was no way that you could be an angel. You had no wings. You couldn’t hear other angels. You certainly couldn’t smite on command, as cool and efficient as it would be. However, on the other hand, you didn’t get hurt easily and when you were hurt, it didn’t last long. You had to admit that you were unusually strong.   
You thought a bit more. The car. Those voices. Those were angels. You could hear angels. But why now? How come you never could before? What had changed?   
All throughout your thoughts, Dean had been caught in a heated argument with Crowley. Something about making tablets. You hadn’t been actively listening.   
A bright white-blue light cascaded around the area. Crowley vanished and the boys shielded their eyes. You didn’t, and you could see. A figure, many stories tall, with rows of glorious wings. An angel.  
“Castiel.” You spoke. In what felt like half a second at most,the fire was out and you were standing in a dingy motel room.   
“Dean, what have you done?” Castiel scolded, gripping Dean by his collar. Dean pushed away. Sam took a step toward you, weapon drawn.  
“(Y/N), what the fuck?” You stepped back, terrified of the giant coming at you wielding an angel blade.  
“I don’t know! Sam, stop!”  
“Cas, what the hell is going on? Why did Crowley say that (Y/N) is an angel?” He took the blade from Sam and shot him a murderous look.  
“Because she is. Half of her is. She is nephilim.”  
“What?” You whispered. Castiel moved to you as you took a seat on the bed, trying to understand. “N-no. That can’t be.”   
“You were borne of a human mother and an angel who had be occupying a vessel. You are half angel.”  
“No.” You thought that if you denied it enough, it might stop being true.  
“I have honestly never seen anything like you. The way your grace behaves. The way it needs a larger vessel to occupy. It’s almost as if you’re more angel than human.” Cas explained.  
“But how? How can I be nephilim and have never known until now? I’ve been around angels and demons alike. Crowley and I have met before.”  
“It is possible that it could have lain dormant within you and suddenly begun to affect you. Your grace seems to be very complex. If you don’t mind, I could give you a better answer if…” He trailed off.  
“If what?”  
“If you allow me to touch it. It won’t hurt very much.”  
“How do you do that?”  
“Because you are nephilim, your grace is intertwined with your soul. So I’d need to reach into your chest and feel both.”  
“Oh. Okay?” You saw Sam and Dean both visibly cringe at the mention of touching a soul. Castiel began rolling up his sleeve and he instructed you to be as still as possible.  
“Dean, you may want to hold her hand.” Dean came to sit at your side, he seemed upset, for obvious reasons.  
“You, uh, you know we’re going to have to talk about this later, right?”  
“Yes. I know.” Nonetheless, he took your hand. Cas put one hand on your shoulder assuringly. With the other, he reached inside of you, right below your ribs. Your scream was blood-curdling. The pain of Castiel reaching around in your chest cavity was incomparable to any pain that you’d ever felt before. “So much for not hurting too much, eh, Cas?” You strained, panting. Deep inside, you felt an immediate change. As if some part of you that wasn’t working before had jump started and taken hold.  
“Nephilim.” You heard. “Abomination lives.” You screamed again as you heard the chatter. Cas wasn’t done. His eyes glowed blue, it was obvious that whatever was happening had stemmed from him coming in contact with your grace and soul.  
“Shut your eyes.” He commanded. Your scream grew in pitch, higher and higher. You head fell back, your mouth wide open. Finally Castiel drew out his hand and you fell flat on the mattress, speaking in a language that you’d never heard before. You knew well exactly what you had said.  
“Father. Guide me. Gabriel, angel of revelation.”  
“Gabriel! Of course!” Castiel growled. “You’re the nephilim of an archangel.”  
“What does that mean?” You asked.  
“Your power, once fully developed would match that of a seraph. You are the daughter of one of the most powerful creatures in creation.” With that, you lost any sanity you had left. Everything went black.

You awoke suddenly, sitting upright a little too fast. Your head spun, but you made out that you were now back in the bunker. Dean sat back in a chair at the foot of the bed that you were on. “Hey.” Your throat was thick, you wondered how long you’d been out.  
“Did you know?” Waste no time then. His face was hard.  
“No clue.” You answered truthfully. “I’m just as shocked as you.” He placed his head in his hands.  
“Cas, uh. Cas told me something else when we got back here.” You scooted to the end of the bed and he moved a bit closer, laying his arms on either side of you. “It’s not by any coincidence that we’re so comfortable with each other right now.”  
“Why not?”  
“Kindred spirits. ‘Destiny,’ he said. That just as the angels spent forever trying to get my parents together, they’ve been trying to do the same with us.”  
“So what? We’re soulmates?”  
“Practically.” Okay, this was just ridiculous. Massively ridiculous. The child of an archangel, and soulmate to Dean Winchester. “(Y/N), are you okay?”  
“Kind of, I just need to let it all process. As powerful as a seraph, daughter of an archangel. And you’re my soulmate. I should really be asking if you’re okay.”  
“I’m not. This is a lot. I feel lied to.” He looked into your eyes. Straight through you.  
“Dean, I didn’t know! I’ve never had a problem with warding, or holy fire. I’ve been around angels before! God knows I’ve never heard angels talk! About anything, let alone me!” You started to sob, emotion tearing your mind apart. “They said I’m an abomination, Dean. That I’m a problem.”  
“No you’re not. You aren’t. I don’t think that, Sam doesn’t, even Cas sees all the good that you could be.”  
“Don’t lie to me, Dean. We both know that Sam hates me.”  
“He doesn’t. He just doesn’t know you. Not like I do.” He lifted your chin with one finger. “And he never will. Let me tell you (Y/N), when I first saw you, something was different. And when I kissed you in that bar I knew it was over. When we had sex… I can’t even describe what I was thinking and feeling. It’s over for me. I’m completely stuck on you. I can’t think about me anymore. All I can think of is us.” A slow kiss on your lips prompted you to relax a little, but still your mind raced. A million different thoughts. About Dean, Crowley, Sam, and… and Cas. What had he said before? Something about your grace… a vessel.  
“I need to talk to Cas.” You whispered. “Castiel? Castiel?” You called, hoping he’d hear. A flutter of wings left Cas standing in the corner of the room.  
“How can I be of assistance?” He asked, moving closer. Dean moved to allow you to stand, going with you to meet Cas in the center of the room.  
“You said something about my grace earlier.” You mused.  
“Yes. It is unusual. Instead of your grace trying to burst out of your body, it has joined with your soul to find a way for you to accomodate. Your advanced weight is a result of that.”  
“Are you saying that I’m fat because of my grace?”  
“Yes.” Of course. “I did some digging while in heaven. Your grace did not radiate detectably because it had no reason to. It just helped as needed when you were hurt. Once your soul identified the one thing that you could not actively protect by yourself, your grace sparked. Needless to say there will be some changes. Such as being stronger, hearing angels, you’ll emit a low level sort of luminescence.”  
“What?”  
“You’ll glow. But you’re also, well in time you will grow wings.”  
“Wings?” Dean piped up. “She’ll grow wings?”  
“As the the fledgling of an archangel, she will be more angel than human.” Dean’s eyes had been glued to you the entire time. And his “bedroom eye” stare was making Cas visibly uncomfortable.   
“Son of a bitch. Cas, could you give us some privacy.”  
“Sure, Dean. (Y/N) we can talk more later.” He sighed and cursed.  
“Castiel!” It was shocking to hear angel use such language,  
“Right, you understand Enochian.” He looked like a deer caught in headlights right before he flashed away.   
Dean stepped toward you, his gaze was different. Menacing. “Babe? You okay?” He kept coming, you backed up. You could take him, but a six foot plus hunter coming at you was still intimidating. “Dean?” You whimpered. You fell back onto the bed and scurried back to the headboard, effectively trapping yourself. Dean climbed toward you, predatory.  
“Cas wasn’t lying. You’re infinitely sexier.” His gravelly voice sent chills down your spine.  
“I’m not different.”  
“You are. You’re glowing. Since we had sex you’ve been glowing. And God you just look so fucking tempting.” His face was now inches from your own. You squeaked. “I’m taking you out tonight. We don’t have anything to do and I want to spoil you.”  
“Dean, no.”  
“And why not?”  
“Cause that’s not you. And definitely not me. The Dean I’ve heard of would sooner die than be caught somewhere even remotely fancy.”  
“That’s the hunter. Not the man.”  
“You’re too happy. Too… not a hunter. What’s happened?”  
“I am happy. Because maybe my curse won’t apply to you. Maybe I won’t have to lose anyone else.” He wouldn’t meet your eyes anymore.”I can’t lose you.”  
You pulled his mouth to yours. “You won’t. You won’t.” You stroked his cheek, those eyes looking back at you, hopeful. “I’ll go grab some beer, we’ll watch a movie or talk or something. Let’s stay in for now.”  
“I’m fine with that.”  
You made your way to the kitchen, grabbing two six packs. On the journey back, you passed Sam with his nose buried in a book. AC sat beside him, her head resting on his leg.  
“Sam?” He looked to you. “Can we talk?”  
“There’s nothing to talk about.”  
“Please don’t shut me out.”  
“(Y/N), you have changed everything. You’re nephilim. You’re dangerous.”  
“Sam, I-”  
“Not to mention that my brother isn’t my brother anymore. SInce we met you he hasn’t been himself. He went from hardened hunter to lovesick Romeo in a day because of you. That’s not the guy I grew up with. He’s always had a weak spot, and it was always me. Now he’s got you to worry about. The both of us will always come before him. If someone finds out about you, if the demons or the other angels come for you, he’s gonna throw logic out the window. He’d die for you. It’s terrifying and it’s killing me because I know that he’s going to be so wrapped up in you that he’ll forget about me. He’s been by my side nearly my whole life and you’ve changed that in a day. I’m losing my brother to you.” He’d stood by then. Tears in his eyes and yours.  
“I get it. I get why you hate me.” You began, setting the beer down. “You think I’m trying to take Dean away from you? You think I’ll get him killed? Sammy-”  
“Don’t call me that!” He was completely defensive, shielded. Shutting you out again.  
“Am I getting through to you at all, Sam? At all? Why do you keep shutting me out. There is nothing that I want more than for us to be alright! I’m living here, Sam. I’m with Dean and I don’t want us to butt heads all the time! I’ve felt so guilty for every time that I’ve come between you in the last few days and it hurts! I don’t want this.” You sank to the floor, leaning against the the table leg.” I can’t want this. Fuck!”  
“I don’t hate you. I’m just.. I’ve never had anyone around to make Dean behave the way he’s behaving now. It’s always been cheap flings and one night stands. The two steady girls he’s been with, I wasn’t around for. I can see him getting lost in you. I don’t want him to get hurt.” He pulled you up. He sat, and invited you to seat yourself on his lap. It was a grand gesture. Almost strange. You sat and he hugged around you. The walls had broken. Finally, you could talk it all out in earnest.  
“I’d never let him get hurt. I’d sooner rip my grace out with my bare hands.” He lay his head on your shoulder and you ran a hand over his long hair. “I know I’ve yet to earn your trust, but we’ll work on it. Don’t be afraid, Sammy.” His frame rocked as he cried against you.  
“Startin’ to sound like me.” The gruff voice came from the doorway. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Sam let anyone but me coddle him like that. We need you, you’re everything we’ve never had.”   
“Sorry to break up this little love fest,” You turned, an unfamiliar angel stood behind you and Sam. “I need to borrow my daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I'll try to have the next chapter up much quicker!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! School has made me her bitch. I'm going to work at getting back on a regular schedule. Forgive me!

You stood at home, your mother’s house. Your father, the angel Gabriel, stood next to her. You saw now that you did look more like your mother. Golden eyes and hair adorned your father. Too heavenly to belong to you.  
“I suppose it’s time to let the cat out of the bag.” She pursed her lips, but was almost smiling.  
“Mom?”  
“Hi, honey.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Because you would have been a target. We would have been killed. your father forged some protection for us and promised to keep us happy and healthy,”  
“Explains why you don’t age.” You muttered under your breath.  
“Hush, and I swore not to tell you until it couldn’t be avoided anymore.”  
“What? You kept the most important thing about me! My father is an angel! I mean.” You placed your hand on your forehead, pacing and looking back and forth. “How the hell did this even happen?”  
“Well, I met him on a hunt of course. One thing led to another. I thought he was a total dick, but he knew just what to say. He was raising hell here at home and I put a stop to it. I was his downfall.”  
“Your mom here nearly cost me my grace.” He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. It stopped you in your tracks. Your entire life you’d never seen this before, Your mother interacting with someone other than you in a tender, sweet way. It was beautiful. You felt a small smile break on your face.  
“So now what?”  
“Well,” Gabriel turned his eyes to you. "As you can probably imagine, I’m in a bit of hot water upstairs, so you’re gonna have to lay low for a while. No hunts for you.  
“Okay, so I’ll just hang around the bunker.”  
“That’s another thing. Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum got you discovered.”  
“I’m not leaving Dean.” You said immediately. The firmness of your tone surprised you. You hadn’t even thought before you spoke, almost as if your response had been fully automatic. “You and Castiel seem to be the only people, angels, who know where the bunker is. I throw together a good enough hex bag and no one will find me there.  
“(Y/N), there are people who will hunt you until they bring your head back on a pike.” The concern behind his eyes betrayed his cavalier swagger.  
“No one will ever get that close. Dean, Sam, and I-”  
“Those asshats die all the time!” He raised his voice to you. Stepping away from your mother.  
“I’m not easy to kill!” First meeting with your father and already you were screaming at him like a teenager. That’s one one way to make up for lost time, you thought. He rolled his eyes and produced an angel blade.  
“One stab. Gone.”  
“I’ll be fine, dad, I always have been.” He opened his mouth to speak again, nothing came out. You finally realized that it was the first time you’d called him “Dad.” It was actually the first time you’d directly called him by any name. His eyes narrowed and he stared at you. The silence in the room was deafening. You had no clue what to say or do. You couldn’t tell if your father was happy or upset. Even your mother had lifted her hand to her mouth with a gasp.  
“She’s right, Gabriel.” Oh thank Christ. Castiel had poofed in at the greatest moment possible. Bless that angel and his awkward way of showing up when needed. “I have touched her grace. She is not normal nephilim by any definition. She is like you in more ways than you think.”  
“You have got to be kidding me.”  
“I am not.”  
“Shit.” He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingertips.  
“Gabriel? What’s going on?” Your mother asked. He looked up at you.  
“Trickster 2.0, it’s gonna come with the wings."  
“Well that’s gonna come in handy right? I’ll be able to get myself out of things and be an even better hunter.”  
“Honey, your father and I think you should stop hunting altogether.”  
“What? No. Hunting is the only thing I know how to do.”  
“I want you to come to Heaven with me. The angels need to know that you’re not a threat.”  
“Can’t it wait? I just got settled at the bunker. I need time to process.”  
“Gabriel, she and Dean… they are…” Your father’s face fell. He looked at Cas with pleading eyes.  
“Please say you don’t mean what I think you do.”  
“I do.”  
“One week.” Gabriel snapped. You found yourself back at the bunker, in the library. The boys were there drinking, Dean wore different clothes than earlier.  
“There’s more to tell.” You muttered.  
“Welcome back.” Sam smiled, raising his beer toward you. It felt good to hear him welcome you, instead of shunning you away. You walked into Dean’s arms. He kissed you softly, the taste of beer on his breath. Those were the best kisses, you decided then and there. Whiskey or beer, Dean’s mouth with a hint of alcohol was the greatest.  
“What’s up?” He asked. You slid onto the table and folded your hands. Dean placed himself beside you, leaning, and took another swig.  
“I am my father’s daughter.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Cas showed up. My soul revealed more than what he said before. When my wings grow in, I’ll be, uh,” You trailed off, realizing the severity of what you were about to tell them.  
“You’ll be what?” Sam smiled, clearly buzzed. “A trickster?” Dean laughed with him, but read your wide eyes. The amusement left him.  
“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.” Sam continued laughing.  
“That’s what my father said.”  
“Just don’t be as big a dick as your dad and you’ll be fine.” With a final guffaw after looking at Dean, Sam stood and headed off toward his room. Dean saw an opportunity and sprung, kissing and nipping at your collarbone.  
“Dean, no.”  
“Babe,”  
“You need to rest. My dad wants me to lay low, I can’t go back to Wichita with you. I’ll have to be your homebase for a while. Make some calls, look stuff up.”  
“Well, this sucks.” He pouted. You ran a hand casually through his hair.  
“Don’t gripe. We’ll have plenty of time. We’re only like three days in.”  
“You’re right I guess. Bed?”  
“Let’s go.” You hopped down and he began walking. “Wait.”  
“What’s up?”  
“Bathroom, shower.”  
“Room for two?” Dean tried, his eyes glinted. You sighed. “Kidding. Just kidding. I’ll be waiting.” After stopping in the bedroom to collect what you needed, you padded to the bathroom and turned on the shower. You stood over the sink and just stared at yourself. It was all true. You glowed. Literally glowed. Your face had taken on a more angelic structure and your eyes had gone from (Y/E/C) to storm grey. It all just felt surreal.  
You sighed and undressed, stepping into the inviting hot water. You swore that you’d never felt a shower with better water pressure. It felt great to just stand under the stream of water and clear your mind. You’d been thinking about way too much and it was nice to have a break.  
Upon returning to the bedroom, you found Dean lying on his back, snoring softly. He was beautiful. The lines on his face softened, and he wasn’t a big, macho hunter, he was just Dean. Your Dean. It sent a thrilling chill up your back to even think about it. You shot a glance at AC and upon determining that she was fine, you made your way to the bed. Dean seemed to relax even more when your arm brushed his. You ran a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead before lying down and snuggling in beside him. For the second night in a row, you fell asleep smiling. 

Dean was still beside sleeping you when you woke up. The room was dark, and everything was still. Breathing proved to be the only sound. You shifted and the arms around you tightened. When had Dean put his arms around you? You didn't dwell, instead settling in closer to him. The body beside you was warm and comfortable. Just perfect to cuddle up to. You placed your arm on his and interlocked your fingers with his where they lay on your stomach. "I don't ever wanna move." Gravelly did not suffice to describe the way Dean's voice sounded first thing in the morning.  
"Then don't." You whispered in reply. He chuckled lightly, squeezing you a little. "Don't do that."  
"And why not?"  
"I have to pee." He laughed a little harder and loosened his hold.  
"Go."  
"It can wait." You felt Dean's face brush against your shoulder blade just as you managed to fall back into unconsciousness.  
When you woke again nothing had changed except that there was a bit of light coming from the hall. AC must have gone out at some point. You unwrapped yourself from Dean's arms and stood. You headed out the door to the bathroom and took care of business. You washed your hands and examined your face. Still grey, you thought. Your return to the bedroom was met with a smile. Dean was up and stretching. “Morning.” He said with a yawn.  
“Hey.” You sat back down on the bed after glancing at the clock. It was just after seven. Far too early to be up. But Dean and Sam had work to do and they needed all the daylight they could get.  
“You go on back to bed. I’ll wake you before we go. Promise.”  
“Sure?”  
“Yeah.” You laid back down, but didn’t fall asleep. You just listened to Dean shuffle around the room, coming and going, packing and all. He sat beside you. "Okay, faker, since you're awake how about I make breakfast?"  
"No, no. Not hungry. Go away." You laughed.  
"Oh really? You're trying to get rid of me now?" He grabbed your sides and tickled you relentlessly.  
"Deeeeeaaaannnn!" You cackled, trying to squirm out of his grip. You tried grabbing at his hands, but he kept you away, climbing to sit over your legs. You soon were out of breath and started snorting as you laughed. Dean took joy out of it, smiling like a bastard. "Dean, please! Stoooop!" He kept laughing, but he stopped. His hands rubbed your sides and he let you sit up.  
"That. That was fun."  
"You're a dick."  
"Oh well. I'm leaving for a few days, gotta have fun while I can." He pressed his lips to yours and you pulled away to bite his shoulder. "Ow! Seriously, (y/n)?"  
"Just leaving my mark. Don't tell me that Dean Winchester doesn't like it rough." You smirked, taunting him. He leaned in, just about to answer.  
"Dean! We gotta go!"  
"Shit! You got lucky. When I get home, you're in trouble. So much."  
"Bring it on." He kissed you deeply and grabbed his bags.  
"Three days, tops."  
"See you then." He left with a smile. Immediately, AC jumped onto the bed. "You were just waiting, weren't 'cha?" She licked your hand. You sighed with contentment and laid back.  
“(Y/N).” A rough voice called. “We need to talk.”  
“Cas, I just laid down again.” You whined. “I’m not getting up.”  
“Fine, but you need to know that Crowley has changed his plans. There is nothing happening in the warehouse. They’re gone. Coming for you.”  
“What?”  
“They want to harness your power to use you against Heaven. I’m going to tell Sam and Dean, in about an hour. Then I’m going to convince Sam to help me collect supplies. You and Dean cannot leave the bunker until you can protect yourselves.”  
“How long will that take?” You sat up and drew your knees to your chest.  
“At least a week, maybe more. Until your wings grow in and you learn to make use of your abilities. Gabriel and I will be here to help while we also smooth things over in Heaven. Don’t worry, (Y/N), nothing will happen to either of you.”  
“Thank you, Castiel.” He nodded in your direction and poofed away. “Breakfast?”

You still took wrong turns in the bunker, but you were finding your way. Slowly, but surely. AC followed you around as you made your way to the kitchen. Cereal sounded good, nothing too special. A quick breakfast, then doing the dishes. You decided to take a shower then because, well, what else was there to do? You could read or watch a movie, but you just weren’t in the mood. Plus, you hadn’t washed your hair last night, so you figured that you should handle that. You threw some music on and got in. Again you marvelled at how good the water felt. The steady aches that came with the hunting lifestyle soothed and you felt great. You took extra care washing your hair so that you could spend a few extra minutes in there. You stepped out and wrapped a towel around your body. You figured that you still had some time before the boys would be back, so you just walked to the room in your towel, trying not to drip.  
As soon as you opened the door, you were grabbed and your leg was taken out so that you dropped to the floor. Your attacker tied your hands and blinded you. You struggled, but they obviously knew what they were doing. Your mind shuffled, different responses swimming through. A smartass comment surfaced.  
“Couldn’t wait for me to get dressed at least?”  
“What good would that do me?” Son of a bitch!  
“Dean? Are you fucking kidding me?”  
“Oh come on, I told you when I got back you were in trouble.”  
“When I get out of this, you’re dead, Winchester!”  
“Love to see you try.”  
"Bite me."  
"So fucking tempting, we'll get to that." He pulled you to standing position and the towel dropped to the floor.  
"Dean, let me go, seriously, we need to talk. Cas stopped by earlier. Everything has changed." You stressed.  
"How serious is it?"  
"Life changing. So please. Let me get dressed before Sam and Castiel come back."  
"Fine. But for fucks sake, please promise me-"  
"Dean. Control your cock."  
"Hard to do with you around. But fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's a bit pissy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrid, I know. This isn't super long by any means, it's a bit of filler, but it has been too long. I'm trying, guys. I'm so sorry. Have a bit of porn :)
> 
> Warning for spankings, light Dom/Sub, and just smut in general. If these things bother you, please refrain from the last few bits of the chapter.

Dean was reluctant to you getting dressed, but after you assured him that you couldn’t let the information that you now had wait. You spoke as you dressed, you were pulling on your jeans as you got to the most important of everything you needed to say. 

“Cas told me that the demons turned tail. They want me.”  
“Are you serious?” You buttoned your pants and went to find a shirt.  
“As a heart attack.” You yanked out a black tee shirt and turned. “He told me that we’d have to stay here until my wings grow in, until I can protect us both without fail.”  
“Who knows how long that could take?” He sat on the bed, taking in everything you told him as best he could.   
“According to him, about-”  
“(Y/N).” Cas appeared beside you. You screamed and quickly yanked on your shirt.  
“For fuck’s sake, Castiel!” You hissed. “Ever heard of knocking?”  
“(Y/N), I understand that you have the urge to share all information and thought with Dean, but some things should be kept strictly to yourself.” He instructed.  
“Cas, what the hell?” Dean looked visibly hurt, as though Cas had betrayed him.  
“I am sorry, but my orders come from Gabriel, you are to be kept as in the dark about (Y/N)’s progress as possible.”  
“Are you serious, Cas? How could you?”   
“Dean, I can’t rebel for you now. If I go against orders, there’s no telling what will happen to you and I.” And he was gone. Dean struck the bed.  
“Dammit!” He continued to curse. “Son of a bitch!”  
“Calm down, Dean, it’s okay.”  
“No, (Y/N), it is NOT okay. Cas is- fuck. Cas is supposed to be my best friend, how could he do this to me?”  
“Under the influence of my father he could very well do anything.” You crossed the room and took his face in your hands. He relaxed noticeably into your touch, closing his eyes. You leaned in to place your head atop his and you both stayed that way, in comfortable silence for a few moments. It was strange, but calming and wonderful. You tilted his face up and those eyes met yours. You brushed hair away from his forehead and placed a kiss there. Dean exhaled slowly and smiled up at you.   
“How do you do that?”  
“Dunno. I guess it’s a gift.” You walked out of the room toward the library. You were vaguely aware of AC trotting beside you. So, you weren’t allowed to tell Dean anything. Cas made that very clear. Crystal.  
But what if Dean were to guess?  
You figured that you would have a good hour before Sam would be back. From the short time you’d known him, you learned that he liked to be thorough in his investigations, rarely, if ever, going into anything half-cocked. It fit, seeing as he was always labeled the more sensible Winchester.   
“AC, go.” She whined in protest, “We’ll go for a walk soon okay? Maybe Sam will do it.” Her tongue fell out of her mouth and she went back toward the bedroom happily. Dean walked past her, looking back, observing her cheerful gait. Meanwhile you lifted the hem of your shirt.  
“I swear sometimes it looks like she’s smiling, it’s adorable. Really, she’s- what are you doing?” You shot him a look and leaned back on a table.  
“I wanna play a game. And it’s sort of a win-win.”  
“I’m in.”  
“But you don’t even know what it is.”  
“Don’t care.” He moved toward you. You place a hand on his chest to stop him from getting too close.   
“Ah, ah, ah. Rule number one, no touchy.”  
“Okay, Kouzco, what are the rest of the rules?”  
“This is a guessing game. Sort of like charades, but more in your face. And for each thing you guess correctly, you get to chose for one of us to lose a piece of clothing.”  
“What’s the catch?”  
“Once you’re finished, only visible skin can be touched. If it’s covered,” You glanced down. “It gets neglected. Shall we begin?” He nodded.  
“Please.”   
“Okay. We’ll start easy.” You started by pointing to yourself.  
“You.” He was granted with a nod, he stood immediately, fumbling quickly with his belt buckle. He went for the button on his jeans before you held up your hand to stop him. “Oh come on!” You smiled slyly.  
“Moving on.” You went to the kitchen, grabbing an empty beer bottle a full one. You returned to Dean and held up the bottles.   
“You wanna get drunk?” You shook your head.  
“No.”  
“You… (Y/N), this is ridiculous.”  
“Tell me the difference between the bottles.”  
“One’s empty, one’s full.” He said matter-of-factly. You set a bottle down excitedly and touched a finger to your nose. “Full?”  
“You’re starting to get it.” He dropped his jeans, leaving him in his boxers and t-shirt. You could see the outline of his semi hard-on. You giggled and moved to the wall, pointing to the outlet.   
“Uh, outlet?”  
“It gives us…” You lead.  
“Power.”  
“Good boy.”   
“Lose the pants.” You did as he asked, and you stood before him in just underwear.   
“You only get two more guesses so I’d start thinking critically.”  
“Okay.” He was too smug.   
“What day was it that you said, Cas was the angel of?”  
“Thursday, why?” You raised an eyebrow, and there went your underwear. Dean began to mumble. “You, full, power, thur- oh my God.” He hastily threw off his shirt, and you burst into a fit of laughter.   
“Your brain upstairs isn’t quite functional, is it?” He smiled and lifted you onto the table.   
“Oh, it is, your little game is gonna fall through.”  
“How so?” He traced a finger down your spine, sending a shiver through your body.  
“Because, I’m gonna make you scream till you’re hoarse. And you’re going to beg for my cock, and I’m not going to give it to you. I wanna hear you cry for me. You’re gonna cum so many times that when I’m through with you, you’ll be so fucked out that you won’t even remember your name.”  
Shit.  
“Dean.” You let his name roll off of your tongue as he licked into the space where your neck met your collarbone. He began a trail of kisses from your neck to your shoulder, then he bit down abruptly and pulled a groan out of you.   
“Oh, (Y/N), I’m gonna wreck you.” He started to bite down your body, pausing at random to lick or suck a hickey into your skin. Feather light fingers ran down your sides to settle at your waist. Dean smirked and guided his head between your legs. The assault on your pussy was maddening. He pulled tricks that you'd never experienced. When he finally let you breathe, you'd cum twice. He came up to kiss you, hot and filthy. The taste of your sex on his mouth drove you wild. Dean's hand weaved around your waist to pull you off the table. "Turn around, baby." You did so.   
“Dean, please.”   
“Are you ready to beg?” You could hear the hope in his voice. You ground against his crotch.  
“Fuck no.”   
“I’m gonna punish you, (Y/N). Do you want that? To be punished by me? Want me to spank that ass?”  
“Yes, please.”  
“Are you sure? I don’t plan on going easy.” You screamed out.  
“Dean, just fucking hit me!”   
“Okay.” That was all the warning you got before a loud crack filled the room. Dean’s open palm smacked flat against you and you cried out as he strategically let slap after slap rain down upon your skin. Your mouth spewed profanity, Dean seemed to get off on that.  
Suddenly there were no more slaps, but only kisses trailing down your spine as Dean rubbed the fleshy globes of your ass.   
“Christ.” You choked, voice now hoarse from overuse.   
“Such a good girl for me, (Y/N), such a beautiful, fat babe.” It was honestly the first time someone had used that word in a compliment. “Love how you look naked, baby. Especially this beautiful ass. So beautiful, (Y/N).”  
“Dean, we have to move. Sam…”   
“Get dressed and come to the kitchen, okay? Can you do that?” You nodded. “Words, (Y/N).”  
“I can do that, Dean.” He dressed and gave you a last kiss before leaving the room. You collected your thoughts and caught your breath before beginning to fumble with your clothing. Once you had righted yourself, you headed for the kitchen to see Dean at the counter, chopping fruit.  
“I made you a bowl already, eat.” He ordered. You understood perfectly his reason to invite you to the kitchen. You dragged a chair to his side and ate. Dean ran a hand through your hair. “Are you okay?”  
“Yes, I really liked that. I’ve dabble in Dom/Sub play before. You’re a wonderful Dom.”  
“Would you be opposed to beginning that kind of relationship with me?”   
“Not entirely, but I would rather it be a once in a while thing. Once we’ve discussed things, of course. We should do that soon. Discuss hard limits and kinks.”  
“Oh God, what did I just walk into?” Sam sat his bag on the table, wincing at what he’d heard.  
“Don’t worry about it, Sammy.” Dean assured him.   
“Oh, I’ll worry. I have to live here too, you know.” He popped a piece of pineapple out of your bowl and Dean shot him a pointed, reprimanding look before tossing two more in to replace the one that Sam had taken.  
“What crawled into your shorts? Jeez.” You giggled slightly, knowing. It was noble that Dean was so dedicated to making sure that neither of you experienced a drop. He was careful to give you many soft pets and strokes as you both ate. You assumed that him caring for you was what kept him from his drop, you knew it was bad to assume in that kind of situation.  
“Dean?” He looked to your eyes. “What do you need?”  
“Just you. I’m okay.”   
“So. Demons. They’re gone.” Sam cut in.  
“They want her.” Dean said, mouth full. A few pieces of pulp flew out, he flushed, insecure. You stood to give him a soft, reassuring kiss after he swallowed.   
“We have to get on that then, they can’t find us here, and I have some stuff for hex bags.We can’t allow anyone to see her. Well, except Cas, and Gabriel.”  
“Maybe not even them.” There was a twinge of bitterness in Dean’s tone.  
“Did I miss something?”  
“Dean’s a bit pissy because I’m not allowed to tell him things. He’ll be fine. You get to work on the bags and I’ll take care of Mr. Grump here.”  
“Okay. I’ll find you when I’m finished.” He left and Dean turned on you.  
“‘m not pissy.” He grumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn some stuff, talk to some angels, and Dean is a little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some smut, and daddy!Gabe.
> 
> Update: I added a little more to the end of this chapter. I wasn't satisfied. It's not much, but it's something.

Around one p.m., Sam called you and Dean to grab your respective hex bags. Dean shoved his into his pocket while you slipped yours onto a long leather cord to wear around your neck.

“So begins the lockdown. I hope we have enough food.” You teased.

“Oh, come on, (Y/N), you know neither of us thinks about you like that.” Dean flushed and looked down at his feet.

“I know. I was talking about Sam. Gigantor here eats like a pig.” You walked past Sam and patted his stomach jokingly. You heard him begin taunting Dean. You continued out of the room and went to the room where the television was located. You flopped back onto the sole brown leather couch (you made an attempt not to scream when you remembered yours and Dean's previous activities in the most painful way possible) and AC jumped up to snuggle next to you. “Hey, sweetie.” The two of you settled and you rested your eyes while absentmindedly petting her fur. Your mind was suddenly flooded with voices.

“Can’t be trusted.”

“She is of Gabriel’s grace.”

“Our Father would sooner allow Lucifer back into the garden than to allow her to live.”

“Listen here, asshats. Both myself and my daughter can hear you, I suggest you learn your places before I smite some faces.” Oh, for fuck’s sake. “I heard that, (Y/N).” Oops.

“Uh, Angels? Hey… I’m (Y/N), but you guys probably know that… I’m not dangerous. I’ve been alive for like twenty-six years and I haven’t killed anything that didn’t deserve it. So yeah.”

“(Y/N), what the hell?” Sam stood at the door staring at you, concerned.

“Angel radio.” You admitted. “They’re still not happy about me, my… my father just tried setting them straight. I thought I should say something.”

“And they stopped talking?”

“It fades in and out, normally just when they mention me.”

“So is it like prayer? If we pray to you will you hear it?” His question set you thinking.

“I suppose that would make sense. I haven’t heard anything yet. I guess because no one is praying to me.” You went back to resting your eyes when Dean spoke.

“Oh, (Y/N). Think again.”

“Dean, what do you mean, no one even knows I’m angel, there’s no one to pray.”

“Uh, Dean’s not talking. Just me here.” Your eyes flew open.

“You’re in trouble.” You realized that Dean was praying to you. Your body longed to move toward him. “Sam can’t hear me, so I can say whatever I want.”  
“I’m gonna kill him.”

“Is… Dean praying to you?” Sam looked back and Dean appeared in the doorway, smirking.

“Oh yeah, I’m praying alright.” He spoke aloud, then his prayer picked back up. “I’m just praying that Sam vamooses outta here so I can take you. I’m praying to undress you. I’m praying to feel the touch of an angel.” You whimpered and Sam looked down at is mischievous brother.

“Dean Winchester, stop it!” You hissed.

“Or what, (Y/N)? Will you punish me? Will you drag me to our room and smite me?” The double entendre in his prayers was sinful. Blasphemous. You hoped that no one but you was hearing this. Something in your mind changed, and you felt compelled. Your body wanted nothing more to get closer than close to Dean, to answer his prayers absolutely. To obey. To serve.

You stood and moved closer to him, your vision focused solely on him and everything else blurred  
“I’m gonna go hang out on the other side of the bunker. Please, God, don’t let me hear anything.” You vaguely registered Sam speaking. He stalked off, AC followed, clearly knowing what was about to happen.

“Uh, your eyes are glowing.”

“I want to answer your prayers, Dean. I need to.”

“Whoa, (Y/N) are you okay?”

“It is my duty to serve man, to fulfill every plea.” You took his hand and led him to your bedroom, he followed. “Especially for you, Dean.”

After reaching your bedroom, Dean barely had time shut the door behind him before you'd thrust him up against it. Your hands began on either side of his chest and trailed downward to his thighs, deliberately ignoring his crotch.

“I'm yours, Dean.” You looked into his eyes and he bit his lip before bending to pull your lips into a passionate lock. His hands found the hem of your shirt and lifted it, he wasted no time in getting your bra off as well. You made no move in undressing yourself, because it had been part of his prayer to undress you himself. Instead, you busied your hands caressing his skin and prompting him to let you pull of articles of clothing.

Once free from the confines of your clothes, Dean pressed his body to yours as you continued to let your hands roam. Dean was hard and leaking, you mentally swore that you'd never seen anything more beautiful than Dean when he was aroused. A flush settled over his skin to highlight the many freckles along his face and chest. He was an Adonis, and he was your Adonis.

You loosely gripped his cock and and he groaned at the touch, a quick involuntary thrust escaped him. You dragged your hand lightly over his length just a few times before you asked, “How do you want me?”

“Bend over the bed, baby. Yeah just like that. So good for me.” He ran his hands over your still-tender flesh and you hissed. His sex found yours and he snapped his hips forward, filling you completely. You had expected him to set a quick, rough pace, but were pleasantly surprised to find that he was going to move slowly instead. He buried himself to the hilt inside you and rested his body on yours for a moment. A roll of your hips drew a broken moan from him. A roll of his did the same to you. He began to thrust, slow and shallow. There wasn't any rush. For once you weren't just chasing an orgasm, you were just basking in the intimacy of making love. “My angel.”

“All yours.”

“Damn right, baby. All mine.” You whined a little, a small sound. “Love those sexy little noises you make.” You began pushing back to meet his thrusts, he took that as invitation to move just a hair faster. His cock hit your g-spot every so often, drawing a moan each time. Dean knew just what he was doing. He drove you close to climax and then suddenly he pulled out, leaving you to whine again at the sudden emptiness.

“Deeeaaan.” You felt him push at your hip, prompting you to turn over. He positioned himself over you and moved in to kiss you deeply. He didn’t re-enter you, instead you felt him hold his cock against your pussy and thrust gently. Your breath came out of you in short little puffs and you gripped at anything around you. You clutched the sheets in one hand and dug your nails into Dean’s shoulder with the other. “Dean! Oh, God! Dean, please!”

“Gonna cum for me, angel? Hmm?”

“Yes, yes! Please just fuck me!” No sooner than he drove his full length back into you, your muscles clamped around him like a vice and all the tension in your body released. Dean rode out the waves and aftershocks of your orgasm, it wasn’t long before he groaned above you and you felt hot wetness land on your belly.

Dean pulled you close and pressed your sweaty bodies together with no regard for the sticky mess on your stomach.

“Did I answer your prayers?”

“You answered them the second you hurled that ax.”

“You’re such a sap.”

“Literally only around you.” He paused for a beat. “We should shower and rescue Sam.” Just before you could answer, you and Dean were upright, clean, and fully clothed.

“Wha-”

“Gabriel.” Dean growled. Your father stood at the end of the bed with the bridge of his nose pinched between his fingers.

“(Y/N), when I had Castiel stop you from telling Dean about your full power, there was very much a reason behind that.”

“Didn’t tell him.” Gabriel looked up and rolled his eyes.

“‘I didn’t tell him, he guessed.’ Who do you think invented that trick?” You pulled an identical eye roll and stood.

“Look, Dean knowing isn’t going to stop or start anything. No one knows where we are, no one knows that I’m going to be as strong as I will be. For now, I can handle myself and so can Dean. So can Sam, hell, even AC could bark out an exorcism or something. We’re fine. We’re warded and hidden. What could you possibly be worried about?” He exploded.

“My daughter, okay! My one and only child. You are my baby girl and whether or not you realize, I’ve been there your whole life, helping you and your mother. And now you’ve been exposed, and I’m terrified. I’m your father and you’re my kid and I am terrified that those winged sons of bitches will hurt you!” It really hit you then

“The demons aren’t really up to anything new. You lied. It’s the angels.”

“Yes. It’s them. The moment you gain full power Heaven is going to light up like a Christmas tree. They are going to freak out and once they know just how powerful you are, they are going to hunt you like mad, (Y/N). I don’t want to see you get hurt. I can’t let them hurt you.” You stepped forward and pulled him in.

“I’m gonna be okay, daddy.” Dammit if you didn’t feel like a child, but the pain your father was feeling was killing you inside. You wanted nothing more than to be able to tell him that you’d be okay You knew that he wanted you to be safe, and you could easily feel how much he loved you. “I promise I’ll be okay.”

“I really do want you to come to Heaven and attempt to reason with them. But I feel that it would work better with you not having your full powers.

“Okay.”

“What?”

“Let’s go. Right now. Let’s go to Heaven.”

“(Y/N), you can’t be serious.” Dean stepped forward and placed his hand on the small of your back. His eyes pleaded and you could feel that he didn’t want you to put yourself in danger. 

“I am. I’m not just gonna standby. I have to take responsibility and let those ‘winged sons of bitches’ know that they need not hunt me. So let’s go to Heaven.”

“You know that we can’t bring Dean, right? If they know you’ve begun to associate with the Winchesters, they’ll be even more wary.”

“I supposed. Could I have a moment alone? Just step outside, please?”

“One minute, (Y/N), we don’t have a lot of time.” You nodded as your father turned and stepped out the door.

“I don’t know what will happen, but the little time I’ve had with you has been the best of my life, Dean.”

“You talk like you’re gonna die.”

“I can’t make promises, darling.” He yanked you into a bone crushing hug. You took in the smell of his skin. Cologne and leather. It hit you that you might never see Dean again, so you let him hold you, and you clung to him tightly. The rattling of the doorknob pulled you apart, and you swore that you saw a tear running from his eye. Gabriel came in, and offered his hand. You took it reluctantly. No words were exchanged. The last image you had of Dean was him falling to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am un-beta'd so if you guys catch any typos, please feel free to let me know. I usually find them AFTER I post. See you next chapter, babies!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven must be missing an... God?

Take everything you think you know about Heaven and throw it out the window. Heaven is not clouds and “pearly gates.” Heaven is, at its core, a business. The angels don’t flit around naked, or wearing toga-like attire. They wear suits. Either grey or black, white shirts, and there’s an off chance that they may be wearing a colored tie. 

You had always thought that Cas looked odd in his suit and trenchcoat, but now you knew that he was just dressing the way that his entire family dressed. So far, you and Gabriel were the only ones not wearing formal wear. In your jeans, you both stood out like sore thumbs. 

Within about three seconds, you were on the ground and there was an angel blade pressed to your neck. “Hey! What the hell? Get off me!”

“Gabriel, you should have not brought her here. This abomination does not deserve to see the graces of Heaven.” The person speaking was female, you couldn't see her, but she sounded as if she was in an authoritative position. Of course, she could pull rank on your father in any way. 

“Say that again, Hannah, and I'll make sure those wings of yours never work again. Let my daughter go or everyone in this room is gonna die.”

“You would choose her over your own family!” Someone was clearly disgusted. You were allowed to stand, and the two male angels that had been holding you had already vanished, terrified of feeling the wrath of an archangel. 

“You don't understand what daughter means do you?” You straightened your clothing and stood next to Gabriel. The person he had been talking to was a youngish brunette woman. She stared at you with cold eyes. “Look, I'm a nephilim, but I'm not going to hurt anyone. I'm not a threat. All I want to do is live my life hunting. Why can't I do that?”

“Your existence is a sin! Angels are never supposed to lay with humans, let alone produce children. You are flawed and reckless.”

“So are we! Ever since Dad left, Heaven’s gone straight to hell! You don't think I know about how corrupt this place is? I've been watching you all stumble over yourselves trying to assume leadership. You don't get to call the shots. If God wanted (Y/N) dead, she'd be dead. You think I could hide this from Him? He knew about her before I did. You asshats are so concerned with being overthrown that you're not even considering what an asset (Y/N) could be. A hunting half angel? She could do so much good. She will do good in this world that you all tried to destroy.” You stood speechless. By now, Gabriel's eyes had begun to glow and his wings were projecting behind him. You were sure that he was about to hurt Hannah, or at the very least, pull some sort of trick. 

“Gabe,” A male appeared beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. The angels seemed confused as to who he was. He was scraggly, a beard and disheveled brown hair. Your father turned toward the voice, and powered down immediately, he wore a face of complete and utter shock.

“Dad?” You just about lost your damn mind. The angels actually did. They scrambled to get to their knees in submission to this man who you could only have perceived to be God. 

God wasn't as glorious as you'd thought He'd be. 

“I heard that (Y/N). Don't let this form fool you. You wouldn't be able to handle me in my true form. No one can. And for the love of me, it's Chuck.” He laughed at his own joke, and you groaned along with your father. His laughing came to an awkward throat clearing. Hannah lifted her head and spoke.

“Father, where have you been? We have long awaited your return to guide us.”

“I decided to see how true to my vision you all would stay if I left you to your own devices. I had expected you to maintain the planet and care for my greatest invention, but you have failed me. You brought the apocalypse, released Lucifer, and killed millions of innocent people and angels. You failed me so badly that I had half a mind to not return. You did not follow in the ways I taught you. The higher up the ranks go, it seems more corruption came with it. Michael is gone, stuck with Lucifer. A matter I will have to attend to. Even Raphael turned his back on the grace. Expect Heaven to change. A lot.’’ The audience of angels had grown, there had to have been a few hundred suits in the room staring in awe at both myself, and Chuck. “The first, and greatest, is that we need to move back to our purpose. Loving and caring for humans and ourselves. I will admit that we have all made mistakes, but it’s time to fix the world. Fix the world and then never let it be broken again. As for your debacle about (Y/N), she has not committed any sin to warrant your hatred and she will be treated with love, as she is your family.” 

“But Father, she…”

“But nothing. She may be nephilim, but I have judged her character and seen her purpose. She will serve Heaven and Earth dutifully. Gabriel, I would like you and your daughter to accompany me to the Garden. We have much to discuss. As for the rest of you, continue your duties, answer prayers. Protect the humans, remember who you are.” Lion King? Really? 

Chuck waved his hand and you were all whisked away. 

Where you ended up was something that your brain could barely fathom. The scenery around you was verdant, and beautiful. You could only deduce that by “the Garden,” Chuck had meant Eden. In the center of the Garden sat a great tree, filled with a fruit that you had never seen before. You were awestruck by the gorgeousness of your surroundings. 

“(Y/N), I’ve existed a long time, and never have I seen such… strife. My angels turning on one another, the humans doing the same. The universe was once at peace, you know. Celestial and mortal beings used to live alongside one another. It was wonderful, but now… nothing has been the same for a very long time. Evil runs rampant through the world despite Lucifer being caged once again.”

“Caged?” 

“Yes, when the Winchesters ended the apocalypse, they condemned Lucifer to a cage in the depths of Hell that was created specifically for him. Michael ended up there as well, I can only thank Castiel for inadvertantly killing the owner of his vessel. Death and eternity in Heaven is a much better fate than he would have had if he had ended up in that cage. I can only assume that Lucifer and Michael have been fighting as much as they did before. When you go, I will pull him back.”

“But, what could I possibly do for Heaven?”

“(Y/N), you will do wonders for Heaven, you can’t see it now, but you will be our greatest weapon in time. And when you reach your full potential, the universe will be at peace once more. Now, you may need to get home, there’s a certain Winchester praying to me right now, and I think he may need you.”

“But Chuck-” It was no use, he’d already sent you away.

When you arrived, Dean was as much a mess as Chuck said. He wasn’t just crying, he was ugly crying. It broke your heart, but you couldn’t resist cracking a joke. “Did someone on Dr. Sexy die?” His head snapped up immediately and he flung himself at you. He pushed your hair from your face and kissed your forehead. He held you in a vice grip. “Cutting off my circulation a bit, baby.” 

“I didn’t know if you were coming back.” His voice was gruffer, thick with tears. He continued to hold you, as if you would break apart if he let you go. You let him have the moment. If he needed to keep you in his arms to be okay, you would let him because you had nothing better to do. Taking care of him was priority. “I was praying like hell.”

“Yeah, Chuck told me so.”

“Chuck? The prophet? He’s alive?”

“No, Chuck. God.”

“You gotta be kidding me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys, if you have any suggestions or questions, feel free to visit me on tumblr: quayah-lamusicaevita. Thanks so much for sticking with me and this story! I'm hella unbeta'd so please let me know if you catch mistakes that I didn't!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The juiciest secrets are always revealed at dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, bitches!

Dean was having some trouble processing. You thought it best to leave him alone to simmer while you went and spoke to Sam. AC stayed with Dean to calm him, and you headed toward Sam's room. You rapped on the door gently, and heard his bed creak. Footsteps came toward the door and it opened. “Y/N, you're back.”

“Yeah, and um, well I got some stuff to tell you about. Also Dean is beside himself so I'd give him a little bit of space.”

“He gonna be okay? Come in,” he stepped aside to let you enter his room. His was less lived in than Dean's, no decor, just a few things sitting on his desk and night stand. You went to his desk and pulled out the chair, turning it to face his bed. Sam sat and waited for you to explain.

“Maybe, in a while, he just needed some time to take everything in and he asked to be alone. AC refused to go, so they're together. But I think that you need to know a few things, Sam. First and foremost, the demons aren't coming for us. At least not right now. It's the angels that we couldn't trust. They'd been planning to take me out before I could reach full power. They seemed to have taken the rule of Heaven into their own hands, but Chuck set them straight.”

“Chuck?”

“Yeah. Uhm, Chuck isn't a prophet, and please don't go into fetal position like your brother, He's God.” Sam was at a loss for words for about a minute before he stuttered out,

“Chuck is God? Like, almighty the whole kingdom of Heaven God?” He looked freaked out and uncomfortable, but he was definitely doing better than Dean was.

“Apparently, yeah. Why is everyone so surprised about this?”

“Because the last time we saw Chuck he was terrified of everything and the apocalypse was happening.”

“I don’t know what to tell you. The angels lost their shit, Dean lost his shit. Now I guess it’s your turn.”

“I’m fine. Just… surprised. Chuck is the last person I would expect to have been God.”

“I suppose I’ll never truly understand the shock, though He is a bit… mousy. Too adorable to be the ‘Almighty and omnipotent God, hur dur dur.’” A flash of lightning hit beside you, apparently Chuck wasn’t too pleased with the impersonation. “Welp.”

“Was that? Did God just try to strike you down?” The terrified look that Sam wore was almost comical.

“Nah, that was more of a ‘shut your face, I’m awesome. If He wanted me down, I’d be down.’” You meant to say more before the growling of Sam’s stomach interrupted you. 

“Geez, hungry Sammy?”

“Yeah, a little.”

“I’ll go throw something together. I don’t think any of us has eaten. Especially not your brother.”

“Alright, you go ahead and get started, I’ll try to coax Dean out.”

“Good luck, he’s all but comatose. I think I’ve effectively shaken up his whole world.”

“You did, but it’s not exactly a bad thing. Till you came along I thought he only had two emotional states, hardass and dumbass. But now I know that there’s a third. Bitchass.” Both of you laughed and you stood to cross the room to the door.

“Thanks, Sam, I really needed that.”

“Anytime.”

You walked to the kitchen and started surveying the room for whatever you could find to prepare. You made a mental note that you’d have to drag Dean to the grocery sometime soon if you all wanted to avoid starving. Dean could cook, but you wouldn’t know it from looking at the bachelor style of the kitchen. Beer for days, but barely anything that would provide sustenance. You gave up and sighed. Take out or a restaurant it would have to be. A quick look at your cell told you that it was close to four pm, dinner rush hadn’t quite started, but there would still be a bit of a crowd. 

The boys came into the kitchen, Dean looked grumpy, but better than he had been earlier. “So bad news, boys. There is literally nothing to cook here, so we’re going out. Or ordering in. But really I’d rather go out.”

“So what you mean is that we’re going out?” Dean asked. 

“Yep. So grab your keys, princess.” Dean rolled his eyes and pulled his keys out of his pocket. “Awesome, let’s go.”

A few minutes later you were all in the Impala, Sam had offered you the front seat, but it was decided that due to his impossibly long legs, he should ride shotgun. You were perfectly fine with it, as it gave you total access to poke at Dean from the back seat in an effort to cheer him up. He yelled at you, but you could tell by the smirk on his face that what you were doing was working. It was good to see that your issues weren’t causing him anymore strife than they needed to. It was, in fact, extremely relieving. 

Dean pulled up to a diner that was a few miles away from the bunker. It looked like it was stuck in the sixties, but that was just a sign that the food was going to be magnificent. You all piled out of the car and entered the diner, Dean slipped a hand around your waist and kissed your temple. A waitress approached and asked how many.

“Three, please.” Sam answered her. She led you all to a booth toward the middle of the restaurant. You and Dean sat together and Sam sat across from you. It was at that moment that you realized that the whole co-existing with two giants was going to take some work. They’d learned how to compensate for their own legs, but had forgotten about the fact that though you were shorter, you also had legs. It took some maneuvering but you situated one of your legs near the window and the other between one of Sam’s and one of Dean’s. “Having trouble there?” Sam teased.

“Shut it, moose. Next time, you two can sit together and battle it out for arm room.” The both of them chuckled until you slugged Dean in the shoulder. 

“Shit, Y/N what did I do?” You pointed toward Sam.

“I can’t reach him.” Sam continued to laugh heartily at Dean’s expense. Dean rubbed his arm.

“We need to talk about this whole ‘you can kick the shit out of me’ thing.” 

“I like it this way. Besides, It’s gonna get a whole lot worse for you once I hit full power.”

“Fuck.”

You all ordered drinks and were happily shooting the shit and talking, waiting for the waitress to return to take your food orders. The menu wasn't that big, but the choices all sounded amazing. You had to admit that you were having trouble deciding. 

“Y/N.” Cas appeared beside Sam, effectively scaring the shit out of him. “Gabriel asked that I be here to watch over you in case any of the angels decide to disobey.” You looked up from the menu as you spoke.

“Cas, we can handle ourse-“ you looked closely at Cas, you could make out a faint outline and sheer shape jutting out from his back. Castiel looked uncomfortable.

“You can seem them, can’t you?”

“Just barely. Are those your wings?” 

“One set, yes. Whilst in a vessel, you will only be able to see the first set of wings that an angel possesses. You would have to experience their true form to see anymore. Your transformation is speeding up. You shouldn’t be able to see them yet.”

“And yet here they are. But only the outline. They’re see-through.” Dean cleared his throat. 

“Forget about the humans?” He joked.

“No. Just… in awe. Cas, you’re beautiful.” Castiel blushed, his wings puffed up a bit. You stared with a dumb smile.

“Hey!” Dean whined.

“Hush, Dean. You don’t understand. I can see parts of Castiel that you never have.”

“I don’t know, Dean has seen a lot of Cast- OW!” Sam’s exclamation brought you out of your daze. 

“What just happened?” Suddenly Cas was gone and Dean was staring at Sam with a look that would probably incinerate him if it could. 

“Dean and Cas. They used to-“

“Shut your face.” Dean warned.

“Fuck.” Sam finished. 

“I am going to kill you after we leave this diner.”

“Whoa, really? You and Cas? That’s… hot.”

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I expect to have another chapter up within the week. You won't be hanging long.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more detail with a hint of heartbreak.

“It was right before the apocalypse started, okay? We… had sex a few times, then decided it’d be better if that didn’t continue. It was getting too real and I panicked.” Dean looked as if he wanted so shrink and disappear. Sam was turning green.

“Look at you, running away from emotions like a pro. Dean Winchester, bisexual. That’s a nice thought.”

“I’m uncomfortable.” Sam entered. You relaxed into the booth and smiled slyly. 

“Top or bottom?” You quipped.

“Y/N, come on. I don’t wanna talk about it.” 

“You were a pretty bottom weren’t you? A power bottom. I can see it.”

“I think I’m going to puke.” Sam was a bit pale, but otherwise, you weren’t worried. 

“Yes, alright, yes. I wanted to feel safe, and Cas did it for me. Can we drop the subject?” You sipped at some coffee.

“For now. Poor Sam is turning green. But once we get home, I have so many questions.”

“What more could you want to know?”

“You’ll find out. I think you might have a type, baby boy.”

“Y/N. I’m four years older than you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You still like to feel the touch of angels and I think that’s adorable. And sexy.”

“Y/N, please.” Sam’s voice was straining. “I had to live through it, I don’t want to dredge up those memories.”

“I’m sorry, Sam, I’ve got a bit of a one track mind right about now. But I’ll refrain from anymore comments. Until we get home.” Dean was bright red and very interested in a small speck of something on the table. You squeezed his thigh and he cleared his throat before looking at you. You gave him a small smile and leaned in to kiss him. “It’s okay, babe.”

“So anyway, the whole you and full powers. How’s that working out?” You allowed Dean to change the topic due to the amount of torture you would be putting him through later.

“So far I don’t feel any different. The only times anything has changed is when Dean prayed and my eyes changed color. I still don’t hear anything on angel radio, at least not unless they’re talking about me. Which they haven’t done since I got back. I still feel human.”

“You don’t exactly look that way.” Sam’s color had returned and he was looking toward the kitchen of the small diner longingly.

“What do you mean?” Sam pulled his gaze from the door to the kitchen and looked to you.

“Well you still glow. You give off your own light. The eye thing, your face has softened. You look, for lack of a better word, angelic. You even walk a lot more gracefully, like you’re floating, which is um… uncharacteristic.”

“You try wearing boots at this weight and see how light your steps are.” You huffed.

“You should hear Dean in the morning. Sounds like a bull clobbering around the bunker.” Sam offered, smirking.

“Sam, there’s a reason we call you ‘Moose.’ Like a god damn Earthquake when you run.” Dean fired back, face solid. It only made Sam smile wider.

“Meanwhile, Y/N’s steps don’t even make noise anymore.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, when you came to my room I didn’t hear you coming. Usually I can even hear AC trot by. You just don’t make noise. Sort of like Cas when he poofs in. Which by the way, Cas, could you come back, please?” Castiel appeared again beside Sam, he looked wide-eyed and sheepish. 

“No worries, Cas. It’s all good. Now, talk to me about the whole angel thing, what’s going to change? Everything that’s going to change.”

“Well, for one, you probably will become immortal. With the power to heal quickly and not age so long as you keep your grace and are not killed. You will develop abilities like Gabriel’s, the ability to create anything from nothing, and submerse people into situations of your own creation. You will be able to ‘fly and poof around’ as Dean would put it. You may begin to lose your appetite and not need to eat anymore. It all depends on how much of you remains human.” You supposed that your weight would remain the same due to the nature of your grace. And you were fine with it.

“Is growing wings going to hurt?”

“Yes. About as much pain as you felt when I touched your soul.”

“Great.”

Upon arriving back to the bunker after watching the men eat like pigs, you cornered Dean in the garage. Once Sam had clomped inside to do whatever it is he does, you shut the door behind him and turned on Dean. “I believe we have a few things to talk about.” Dean sighed.

“Do we?”

“Mhm, I wanna hear all about it, I’m very interested in hearing about the first time Dean Winchester had sex with a man. Please?” You stared at him with puppy dog eyes that rivaled Sam’s.

“Fine. Fine, just don’t bring any of it up around Sam or Cas? Please.” You drew an X over your heart with a finger.

“Cross my heart, baby.” He sighed and sat on the hood of the impala, he took in a big breath and began.

“It was close to when the apocalypse was going to happen, Cas and I were waiting it out. I was ready to knock back all the alcohol I could find, then sleep with every woman I came across. Cas… Cas was content to just wait. Sit and wait. I found out he was still a virgin, and I took him to fix that. Cas didn’t do so well, ladies of the evening aren’t his thing. So we just sat around together.” He shifted uncomfortably. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah. So um, as it got later I kinda started freaking out. Cas asked if there was anything he could do to help me. I let down all my walls and just asked him to hold me. He did, and we started talking. One thing led to another and suddenly we were making out. I started getting handsy and Cas kinda just went with it. He opened me up, and he fucked me so well that I couldn’t even remember what was going on. That went on until I started to fall. Me being me, I broke it off. I couldn’t do it.” You moved to hug Dean tightly. 

“I’ll admit, I expected more of a porno than a chick flick, but damn baby. That’s deep. And amazing. Though, I’m glad you two didn’t work out.”

“Why?”

“Cause then I wouldn’t get to be with you. I can’t compete with Cas. He’s beautiful.”

“So are you.” Dean leaned over and kissed you gently, you smiled into the kiss. You thought that everything would be alright if you could just stay like this forever. Kissing and loving Dean until the end of time. You were content to wait for your wings to sprout and your power to appear. You felt on top of the world. You felt larger than life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. I know, this seems rushed doesn't it? But this is the end of this particular work. That said, there WILL be timestamps, and maybe another full story. I just couldn't go anywhere else with this one without it getting stagnant. Stay tooned, you and Dean aren't finished yet! 
> 
> Visit me on tumblr in the meantime and leave me any ideas that you might want to see: quayah-lamusicaevita. I'm hoping to get something new up very soon :) I love you all dearly. Thanks for taking this ride with me.


End file.
